Mysterious Powers
by da-drama-queen
Summary: There's a new girl in Hogwarts, but this girl is not your regular witch...but rather she's been given mysterious powers by an unknown source. Herry, ROn and Hermione (the trio) delve deep into this girls past and find out so much about her, and themselves
1. The beginning

Chapter 2: The beginning.  
  
Wow this is peculiar…I haven't really talked to anyone for about…hmmm…30 minutes or so…because I felt I might as well begin the story so that you can get all the more edgy when I decide that's enough for today…heeheeheeheehee!!!!!  
  
For all of those that read the summary and thought it sounded intriguing that's great!!!! That means you're looking really forward to this I trust? (somebody yells no!) well fine then I'm not writing anymore goodday!  
  
  
  
Oh never mind I'm sure you want to read this story…or you wouldn't be here…so let's begin (pardon any spelling errors)  
  
  
  
September 1st had come, and Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to board the Hogwarts express. As predicted by our good friends on mugglenet.com, Hermione had become a prefect, and she was wearing her badge with a note of airy pride. This also meant that if she chose she could ride up a special compartment…but she felt better being with Harry and Ron…those 3 had a bond that was unbreakable…and little did they know that this year that bond would be stretched to the max this year.  
  
As Harry Ron and Hermione settled down in the compartment Hermione noticed that the door wasn't shutting quite properly. Thus she pulled out her wand "Reparo!"  
  
The door was good as new.  
  
During the summer Hermione had gotten a little more bold with her magic. Not dangerously bold, but she was learning how to use magic in a different way…for she had a theory it was possible to perform spells without a wand. She needed the spark but she was beginning to get more confident that it could happen. Harry and Ron didn't really care much…they were more enthusiastic about the quidditch season, which of course was back on that year.  
  
All of their thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the newly fixed door. The door then slid open and somebody appeared.  
  
Neither of them had ever seen this student before, but Ron and Hermione noted that she looked so much like Harry she might aswell have been the female version of him. As for Harry, he knew that they looked alike the instant he saw her, but she seemed to be giving off magical vibes…and they were fairly intense…and quite pleasure some. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Hello?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hi," said the new student "My name's Julie…but everyone calls me Jelly…they find Julie too proper. Just wondering if I could sit with you guys…everywhere else is full…particularly one compartment where two boys that look like you (she pointed at Ron) have just managed to turn their friend into a dog using a sweet of theirs."  
  
The trio smiled to themselves…there's never a time when Fred and George aren't doing something funny.  
  
"Yes of course…come in," said Harry.  
  
Jelly settled herself down.  
  
"So, Jelly," said Hermione "Where are you from…you've got an interesting accent."  
  
Jelly smiled. "I'm from Australia. They've got a really nice school in NSW teaching students wizardry from years 7 to 12…not that you can understand that…we can't play quidditch at all though. Which is a pity…it's really enjoyable to watch."  
  
"DO you play?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. I like to play Keeper but I'm flexible, I can play anything…it's a passion of mine."  
  
"Me too. I'm the Seeker for the Gryffindor team," replied Harry. "There's a position for Keeper aswell…if you get put into Gryffindor you could try out."  
  
"Cool" said Jelly.  
  
At that moment the lunch trolley came around. Harry bought the usual stash for all of them to share. Harry offered jelly some BBEFB.  
  
"Thanks," said Jelly, but instead of reaching for the packet she waved her hand. The packet flew out of Harry's hand and went straight into Jelly's. Harry was in shock.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Ron. "Can you try and open this?"  
  
"I'll do it," said Jelly. She waved the chocolate frog over to her aswell…and opened it in an instant.  
  
"Catch!" she said throwing the frog over to Ron, who as well was astounded. Hermione had caught the drift.  
  
"How do you do that Jelly?"  
  
"Open a chocolate frog? Well you pull the string and-"  
  
"No the other thing…where the packet flew to your hand."  
  
"Oh that."  
  
There was a pause. You could tell Jelly was now a little uncomfortable. It seemed like something that she did on impulse and was never asked about…or rather asked about a lot and it made her feel insecure.  
  
"Well," she began "When I was born, my father told me that I'd been given a gift, that is these powers. It wasn't known why I was given them, but it means that I'm ale to do things with my hands, rather then with a wand…as well as a few other powers of my own…like my summoning gift…I can make inanimate objects move at will…it's not really the same kind of magic…it's a power…something I haven't learnt…just had."  
  
"A few other powers?" questioned Hermione "Well what other kinds of power are there?"  
  
I can blow things up…and repair them again if I want…I have visions, not that I ever remember them…and I can transport myself from one place to another."  
  
"Like apparating?" asked Ron  
  
"Yes…but remember I was given this, I didn't learn it."  
  
"Can you show us?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes…everything but premonitions…they just come."  
  
Keeping her word Jelly waved her hand. The glass on the door suddenly smashed to smithereens. Before anybody could come and accuse them of wrong doings Jelly waved her hand again and the glass repaired itself.  
  
After that she disappeared from view. The trio were looking for her but then there was a knock on the window. Jelly was there. She smiled and came back in via her mysterious transportation.  
  
Well Hermione was stunned…this was something that even she couldn't do…and it was also the exact art she had been working on during the summer, and hadn't been able to perfect. She asked jelly if it was possible to learn such things.  
  
"Well you've got to have the interlect and the thirst for doing this, but yes it can be done. I can try and teach you…mind that it does mean no wand power."  
  
Hermione nodded, then asked "Do you ever use a wand?"  
  
"No. And I don't because it's my belief that the blood of a witch or wizard is much more powerful then parts of magical creatures…because we are magical creatures too…we possess the inner power, and I like to bring the power out in my magic."  
  
The rest of the train ride went without much huge adventure, but the trio, especially Harry, were transfixed. They had no idea that something like this was possible…and Harry was especially mystified because only he was feeling the vibes that Jelly gave. It was as though magic was penetrating, out of her and going into Harry. It made him feel like doing something amazing. He wondered why it was only him that felt it. He would have to find that out.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts Harry Ron and Hermione found their seats while Jelly went off to find Professor McGonagall, for she had to be sorted along with the first years. The trio were eagerly waiting. It would be interesting finding out what house she was in.  
  
After the first years and Jelly had filed in Professor Dumbledore stood. "Welcome everyone, and especially first years, to a new year at Hogwarts. Everyone please remember that the forest is out of bounds to everyone, as well as the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. And also I'd like to announce a new student in the 5th year who has come to join us from Australia. This is Julie Harriet. I hope that you all make her feel welcome at Hogwarts, as well as the first years.  
  
There was a pause  
  
"Well then," said Dumbledore "With that said let's begin."  
  
"Julie…please come forth first for the sorting." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Jelly stepped up, looking very nervous. She sat down on the stool and jumped slightly when that hat was put on her head.  
  
"Hmmm…interesting…" said the hat. Harry was looking at Jelly intensely. She was frightened beyond frightened. She looked at Slytherins table and shivered, which Harry found odd…Jelly hadn't been told about Slytherins evilness.  
  
"…plenty of courage…a thirst to prove yourself…" continued the hat. Wait a minute! Thought Harry…that's exactly what the hat said to me…why is it repeating itself to Jelly? How odd.  
  
"…Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindors cheered full heartedly…especially the trio. When jelly sat down the first years began the regular sorting.  
  
When the feast began Harry looked at Jelly oddly. He still couldn't get his thoughts out of his head. Jelly noticed this, and looked at Harry.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"Well…when you were being sorted, you looked at the Slytherin table over there and shivered…why is that?"  
  
"They're evil…I can sense it…I did not want to be in a house like that."  
  
Harry was amazed…it was possible to sense evilness? Mind you, he thought, Jelly was no ordinary witch. Harry was about to ask about the Hats speech, but stopped himself. Jelly wouldn't know that. H figured that he and Jelly were just very alike in some ways…but it was weird…she seemed almost too alike. Harry wasn't able to think much…he was hungry and food was calling.  
  
That night the trio showed Jelly her dormitory…and saw with great relief an extra bed had been put into the girls dormitories…and her stuff had been taken up. Pretty soon all four of them were asleep.  
  
Harry had a dream though. He was alone in the forest and a hooded figure was there watching over him. Harry wondered who it was…and the figure removed its hood…was it really…"  
  
Harry woke up. What was that? He fell asleep and forgot about it…but he'd been getting these premonitions for ever now…especially since Lord Voldemort had returned…but what was this? That person shouldn't have been under that hood…what did it mean? 


	2. The first day back

Hello everyone!!! I'm sure that if you are bothering to read this you're eagerly anticipating this chapter. If it is romance you're after I would not recommend some of the fanfics I have seen (NOT READ) recently (refer to chapter 1)  
  
Anyway with that said let's continue on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: The first day back  
  
The next day at breakfast timetables were given out, and a loud groan made by Ron was widely heard.  
  
"Potions first," he said in answer.  
  
Jelly looked confused. "Potions? That's my favourite subject. What's so bad about it?"  
  
"To put it quite simply Jelly, the teacher hates us and loves his own students, and as for the people that he likes…" Hermione gave a rather distasteful look. :S:S:S  
  
"Oh. Well I'll take your word for it," said Jelly looking crestfallen.  
  
"I see that most of you have decided to come back. Let's hope, Gryffindors that your skills have improved during the summer, particularly in Mr Longbottom's case." Professor Snape was giving his usual introduction to the new year, and poor Neville was once again being highly insulted. The trio were furious. Jelly was even more so.  
  
"He has no right to say that. Why doesn't someone report him of offending students?"  
  
"He has too much power. Anyway it's our word against a responsible teachers…who's Dumbledore going to believe?" Harry was wondering, even as he said that, why somebody didn't complain, like one of the teachers.  
  
"Anyway class…today we're going to be making a Power-up potion. Please note that this is very strong and it will make any moves that you make work 10 times more efficiently. Each of you will have to test it with your partners. If it works, you won't get a point taken of your house." Snape said this with a very smug smile.  
  
Jelly was put with Hermione, and placed in between Nevilles and Malfoys cauldrons. Harry and Ron were put next to Malfoy…much to their dismay.  
  
"So Potter…I see you've got a new acquaintance in your little fan club," began Malfoy.  
  
"See your Potion's overflowing," butted in Jelly.  
  
She was quite right of course. Malfoy immediately waved his wand to bring the temperature of the fire down, but not without first dying of shame.  
  
"And who asked you to join in, apprentice?"  
  
"My name's Jelly, Malfoy, and who asked you to be a self-concieted little—(hmmm…best not mention the next word)?"  
  
Malfoys pale face turned a slight shade of purple. "Should have known that if you were friends with a poor boy, mudblood and famous idiot that you wouldn't be worth fussing over…especially if you're a Gryffindor."  
  
This made Jelly quite upset, but she ignored him and tried a dose of Hermiones Power-up potion. "it's good Hermione. Just the right flavour."  
  
"Meow," said malfoy silently enough for Jelly to hear him.  
  
'Better then being a sissy snake Malfoy."  
  
Malfoys eyes narrowed. "You watch what you say New Kid, you don't wanna mess with me."  
  
"Or what?" retaliated Jelly. Then her eyes widened "Oh, now I'm really scared. Malfoy might hiss at me."  
  
The Gryffindors, hearing that last remark, all burst into laughter. Even a few of the Slytherins were amused at that. Malfoy, however, had just had some of the power-up Potion, and that got to him with ten times the effect.  
  
"You'll pay," said Malfoy taking out his wand.  
  
Suddenly he flung a bowl over to Jelly, but she was ready. With a wave of her hand she smashed the bowl to a thousand pieces. The students were staring at her, mortified. With another wave and a push motion she flung Malfoy over to the wall…and left him suspended there, under her control.  
  
"You better watch your temper Malfoy, or next time—" with a wave of her hand she smashed some other piece of equipment "—I won't miss."  
  
With one wave she let Malfoy fall to the ground, and with another she restored all of the broken equipment.  
  
"Hermione's Potion works just fine, Professor," she remarked to Professor Snape. Then she settled down on her seat and began bottling up her potion.  
  
The rest of the class, for the whole lesson, were stunned. They could hardly believe a Gryffindor student would be game enough to cause a Slytherin such indignity during a Potions lesson. Snape was so stunned that he couldn't think of punishing her. If anything he was grateful she'd restored everything to working order. Harry, Ron and Hermione were also stunned. They had no idea she was so powerful that she could lift up a 15- year-old student, with hardly any effort, even though the Potion was in its full effect. They had no idea anyone could make Malfoy as angry as that, and they certainly had no idea that she was able to retaliate so harshly, and yet seem as though it were just a walk in the park.  
  
At the end of the lesson Jelly was called over to explain why she had done what she did. She remained very calm, as though nothing had just happened. Harry, Ron and Hermione were bursting for discussion.  
  
"Amazing!" cried Ron automatically. "If she could do something like that to Malfoy all the time I reckon he'd do whatever we wanted him to do."  
  
Hermione, ever serious, knitted her brow. "The potion shouldn't have been that strong, and I know it wasn't. I tried it myself and nothing like that happened. Not only that I wonder what made Malfoy so powered up as well…it doesn't seem right."  
  
"Hermione, you shouldn't worry so much. This is great! It means that Malfoy knows he can't insult us anymore without a fight…and a powerful one at that."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, hew just took note of Ron and Hermione's discussion. He had a vague idea of what may have been happening. The instant Jelly had taken that potion, Harry, from the other side of malfoy, could feel those vibes that she seemed to give off, and could feel them getting stronger and stronger. He wondered if this was a naturally occurring thing.  
  
The rest of the day went fairly smoothly. Mind you there weren't any classes with the Slytherins the rest of the day. During charms however Professor Flitwick noted that Jelly didn't use a wand, and asked her about this.  
  
"I don't need a wand Professor. I'm a hand witch. I perfect the art of using magic with my hands."  
  
"I see. I've heard about that kind of witch. May I ask though, are you able to conduct spells with your hand as well as you could with a wand?"  
  
"Better, Professor. I can use a wand if I wanted to, but the result wouldn't be nearly as good. My mother said it was because I have a powerful magic all around me, and when I tried to use a wand she figured that there's too much of a mix-up in power aura's, or something like that."  
  
Professor Flitwick didn't say anything after that, but he was beginning to assume that this girl was one of the most powerful witches Hogwarts has ever come across.  
  
As all 4 of them walked over to the Gryffindor table for dinner, they could clearly see Malfoy looking at them. Jelly called him something that only Hermione understood. Harry and Ron looked at her questioningly.  
  
"It's an Australian term. It's like a mixture between idiot and ****head."  
  
"Oh," said Harry seeing that Jelly didn't mix words. (oh by the way people can you not report that? In Australia it's a term that we use often and don't really find offensive, but that's the best definition I can come up with)  
  
Hermione looked slightly disgusted, but Jelly said "Well that's what he is!"  
  
Ron smiled. He was very glad to see that jelly didn't show any mercy like Hermione did.  
  
As they were eating their dinner, Harry felt something. It came from Jelly. A sudden strong surge. At precisely the same time Jelly held her head. Harry thought this was very odd.  
  
"Jelly?"  
  
Jelly looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?"  
  
"Why were you holding your head like that?"  
  
"Oh my head hurts a bit, that's all. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Oh…OK." Harry still worried however. He was beginning to piece all of this together. He noticed that his hair seemed to be waving in the wind…and there was no wind. Could this have something to do with Jelly's power?  
  
Hmmm…interesting…well at least I think it is…you may not. Anyway guys I'd really like replys. It's Tuesday tomorrow, another school day, so you might not gert another chapter for awhile. Please R&R…I'd really appreciate it.  
  
:D:D:D:D:D 


	3. A sudden realisation

Chapter 4: A sudden realisation  
  
OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!! Have you guys seen the teaser trailor…it's only a matter of time before the real trailor comes out…4 the second movie!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway in answer to the simgle review I got very well I will try and make the chapters longer but what can I say…I'm not a long chapter person. (By the way the swear-word was w anker)  
  
  
  
It was Sunday, and about 2 weeks had passed since that first day at Hogwarts. Malfoy, needless to say, didn't mess with Jelly again. Harry Ron and Hermione considered this to be very pleasant indeed.  
  
Also Jelly had managed to get into the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the Keeper, and they were very impressed with her. Angelina Johnson had been elected as the captain (I would've made Harry the captain but I didn't think it went well with the story) and she was thrilled with what Jelly could do. She didn't miss one goal that the other two chasers, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, pulled at her.  
  
"Have you always been able to do that?"  
  
"Well no of course not, but I was put in the team at my school in Australia when I was in year 6 (first year) so I've had lots of practice. I would have had potential as a seeker but they already had one so they trained me to be a keeper instead."  
  
Angelina, like many people, had noticed the resemblance between Jelly and Harry, including their obvious talent for Quidditch. She smiled to herself as the two of them walked off from the first training session. One would almost think they were twins.  
  
On that fine Sunday Harry had decided to go visit the house-elves. Ron and Hermione came with him (Ron wanted the sweets) but Jelly wanted to stay indoors…said she wasn't feeling well. Harry had noticed something…the magical vibes she gave were getting so strong that now Harrys hair obviously was blowing in the non-existant wind, as was jelly's. They could both feel what nobody else could. Harry was desperate to find out why this was happening…but obviously didn't know how to find out.  
  
Anyway they stayed at the kitchens for most of the day. Dobby was telling them of where he had gone during the summer, and Harry and Ron were telling of their adventures aswell. Mind you Harry wasn't really in it…all day he'd been thinking about something else, and he felt something strange, then…  
  
"Jelly! Guys, something's wrong, something's wrong with her!" Harry suddenly flew up alarmed. As did Ron and Hermione  
  
"Harry, who do you know that there is—"  
  
"don't ask why…I can just feel it…I can sense it…come on we have to hurry."  
  
Well Ron and Hermione knew about what Harry can sense and they doubted he would make anything up, so without another word they flew out of the kitchens and ran all the way up to the dormitories, where they found an abominable site.  
  
The common-room was a complete mess, things everywhere were strewn and broken into millions of pieces. In the middle of it all stood Jelly, looking completely wreckless. She was holding her head in pain, and she was blowing things up like they were small paper cups. Harry could tell she would be screaming if she could. His hair was blowing out now as though he was standing close to a tornado. Ron and Hermione were fine, but when they saw Harry they got the basic message; Jelly's power was out of control.  
  
She was muttering. She was saying "Come on, give me one, give it to me, come on…"  
  
"Jelly?" questioned Harry, looking very concerned.  
  
"Harry? Harry! It's come too far, it's out of control, it's…it's—"  
  
With a scream Jelly fell to the ground, clutching her head. Harry didn't know what to do…he could feel her pain, though not as severely, but couldn't see what she saw. In a minute or so it was suddenly all over. Harry's hair remained still, as did Jellt's, and the magical vibes Jelly gave were perfectly normal again…blissful…like they were when Harry and Jelly first met. Of course right now Harry didn't care…he was too concerned about Jelly.  
  
With a wave of her hand she'd repaired everything that was broken, and was standing up and brushing herself off, as though nothing had really just happened. Then she went over to Harry, who looked at her, very concernedly.  
  
"It was a power imbalancement Harry," she said. "Whenever the amount of power inside me is too much, it gets really, really painful…unbearable…one becomes wreckless."  
  
"But why would your power build up too much?" asked Harry. "I mean, you use up all your powers in school work.  
  
"No," said Jelly shaking her head. "Every day whenever I don't use up any power, it get's stored up inside me, and then it builds up, and it can't get out, so then one gets out of control, until I have a vision that is."  
  
"Is a vision what consumes all of the power?"  
  
"Yeah. I can never remember what I see, but it uses all of the energy. Sometimes I don't get a vision though, and I have to use all the power destroying stuff. It can take weeks."  
  
Harry had a flashback of the pain he had felt coming from Jelly. Just that feedback for a week would be murdering. He wondered how Jelly survived getting something 100 times worse.  
  
"Is there a way to get rid of these surges?"  
  
"No. Some would say to use all the power every day, but that can't be done. If I uses all my power every day I'd faint…I'm always gonna have some power extra every day. So no there is no cure…I'm working on it though…there's gotta be one somewhere."  
  
Hermione, who had been listening to their conversation, wrinkled her brow. So she needs a cure…might be something I can do…  
  
A week or so after that experience nothing really happened…but then of course, something did have to happen, or else I wouldn't be continuing this chapter would I?  
  
It was another Potions lesson, and Jelly was running a bit late (something about forgetting a book) so Snape began the lesson by saying "Guess our little Hand user forgot to turn up today…(Slytherins snickered) so we will begin the lesson and she will have to catch up. Now, today we will be doing a new potion, called the Surrender Solution. Does anyone have any idea what it does and is not Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione put down her slowly raising hand, looking slightly deflated. Malfoy then had a go.  
  
"The Surender solution makes you seem almighty and powrerful," he told the class. "When you have some, anyone that approaches you can only do what you order them to do, and this means that you can be ordered to do very nasty things…I care not to go into examples Professor."  
  
"Nicely said Mr Malfoy. So, the ingredients for this—"  
  
Snape was cut short by Jelly running in, appearing red faced and breathless. Snape turned and glanced at her in disapproval.  
  
"Very sorry about that Professor…I was getting my book."  
  
"And you shall be rewarded with 10 points away from Gryffindor. Now sit down and Miss Granger will undoubtedly explain to you what we are doing."  
  
Jelly sat down slightly embarrassed, the Gryffindors looking on and wondering why she would dare to be late for a Potions class…and why she'd been given such mild punishment. No matter.  
  
"Each of you will have to test it on your partners. I am only going to allow simple commands like walking over to the sink or picking up a ladle. Anything major, or offensive, I shall be forced to take 50 points from that house."  
  
The Slytherins couldn't feel very threatened about this…they knew Snape had never taken points off them and probably never would. The Gryffindors knew they would have to follow instructions however, and they set straight to work.  
  
"Hmmm…said jelly when Hermione told her about the Potion. I remember doing one of these once at my old school in a more advanced lesson I was put in for some reason…and some of the things people were forced to do…wow…"  
  
Hermione swore she saw a small tear slip down Jelly's cheek…but she didn't inquire. She figured that Jelly had been made to do something that she regretted…but it couldn't have been that bad, not with a school policy like that.  
  
Anyway the Potions were finished. Hermione was able to command Jelly to add some beetles to the Potion to give it a stronger surge of power, and Jelly gave Hermione instructions to walk over to the sink and wash out her Potions ingredients…nothing major there.  
  
From the other side of the room Malfoy had told his partner to stand on the table and sing lullabies, much to amusement of everyone but his partner, who looked hurt. Jelly was disgusted.  
  
"Why doesn't the teacher do something?"  
  
"What a question Jelly," remarked Ron "Think about it."  
  
"Jelly looked over and saw Snape not really caring at all about Malfoys orders. If anything he was amused. Jelly couldn't stand that.  
  
"Professor, that was unfair! Wasn't Malfoy told that he could only give small commands…his partner was obviously embarrassed…why is it OK for him to do that when it's clearly hurting his partner?"  
  
Everyone turned around or looked up to look at Jelly. She didn't seem the least bit embarrassed, but rather very insulted that it would be allowed. Talk about biased  
  
Snape studied her for a minute, and then said "One more outburst like that, and I will take that 50 points off Gryffindor I'd promised. Now sit down and continue writing up your work."  
  
Jelly didn't have a choice. Still fuming, she sat down and got out her quill.  
  
She didn't notice Malfoy coming up behind her. His Potion was still strong, he hadn't taken any of the reversal potion yet, and he was soon within range for the potion to take effect. Jellys mind became a blank.  
  
"Jelly," said Malfoy "Walk over there and bang your head against the wall."  
  
She got up and did this. When she was finished Harry, watching in amazement, could see the bruise on her head. He could see now what Hermione meant when she said that this potion was not to be taken lightly. What else would Malfoy do to her?  
  
"Jelly, knock over Longbottoms cauldron and make it seem like an accident."  
  
This she did aswell. When Snape looked up he saw nothing. Hermione had just reversed the damage with a very quick little charm she'd figured out.  
  
"Malfoy, stop it. You'll get her in trouble."  
  
"Yeah…that's the point." Said Malfoy with an evil smile.  
  
"Jelly, go over there and slap Hermione across the face as hard as you can."  
  
Jelly, of course, had no choice. She walked over like a robot and slapped Hermione as hard as she could. Hermione couldn't hide her scream of pain.  
  
"Malfoy!" yelled Harry. "Knock it off! Snape wouldn't even allow you to do this."  
  
"On the contrary Potter," said Malfoy indicating Snape writing something down, not caring at all about what the class was doing.  
  
Harry was furious. Seeing Jelly like that, in someones control, was so weird, so scary, that it was unbearable to him. Jelly had no idea…but of course she'd find out the instant the Potion was reversed. Harry didn't want to think about it. He looked down and began writing his summary, and didn't notice Malfoy leading Jelly out of the room.  
  
At the end of the lesson Malfoy managed to creep back and make it seem as though he hadn't just made Jelly do something horrendous. Jelly was still under his control, and followed Malfoy back in suddenly.  
  
"Now, for all of you who were too stupid to figure out how to reverse the potion I will reverse out all the rest," said Snape. Malfoy hadn't bothered reversing Jelly's…though he knew how. He just wanted to see her reaction when Snape reversed it.  
  
"Now," said Snape when he was done. "You will all read up on the chapter that we covered today by doing this Potion, and clearly summarise it for me. Do care to remember what you've written…it will be important in the future."  
  
He dismissed the class, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jelly came out at the same time.  
  
"Interesting lesson," said Harry. "You all right Jelly?"  
  
Bad question. Jelly looked up at Harry, and Harry could clearly see that she was not OK. She'd only just then remembered what she had done, and feeling for the bruise on her head, she ran back to the dormitory and didn't show up for Charms.  
  
"Hermione…do you think you could give her a cheering charm?" asked Harry when they'd come out and were on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. They were of course talking about Jelly, and Harry was worried…he could sense that something was really, really wrong with Jelly.  
  
"No, I think the best thing we can do is talk to her and find out what happened…without magic."  
  
In the common room they found Jelly in a chair, looking at the fire, her eyes wide open with terror. It reminded Harry of Dobby.  
  
"Jelly?"  
  
She looked up and saw Harry there. She shook and went back to her terrified state.  
  
Harry came over to her and knelt down in front of her. "Jelly, what is it? Come on, you can tell me. You have to get it off your chest. Please."  
  
Jelly rose her head and looked at Harry, her eyes still wide open. "Harry. You wouldn't want to know."  
  
"Well no I don't want to know…but I have to know. What did he do to you?"  
  
"Malfoy? oh…it wasn't him…he did all of those things, then he took me outside and made me imitate animals…nothing that big, but…what happened in Australia…I…I can't…"  
  
Harry looked at her more…then suddenly he realised. "Oh!"  
  
Jelly suddenly looked at him with even more terror. "You can't tell anyone…it wasn't my fault…they forced me…I couldn't get out…it was too much…"  
  
Jelly fell into Harry's arms…and he held her there, and was just there for her…it was secure, and Harry knew that she needed a friend. Ron and hermione, who were standing on and watching, understood as well (well it took Ron awhile) and just stood there, unable to think of what they could say or do…it was shocking…were people in Australia really like that?  
  
  
  
Ahhhh yes everyone, we have now discovered a very deep secret of Jellys…but one must wonder, is this something to do with her past, and was it a regular person, or was it someone evil…hmmm, who knows?????  
  
Well don't ask me cause I don't!  
  
Hope you all enjoy this chapter everyone cause it took me a fair while to write it…I also hope y'all R&R because the story will get interesting…we're about o get round to the whole thing with Voldemort in the story. 


	4. What's Happening?

Chapter 5: What's Happening? Hi everyone.I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.I had to argue with myself to think about what Jelly was forced to do.then thought of a really good thing that would be brilliant for the story as I was doing some weird practice acting thing (refer to my name) So anyway I figure I've got a pretty good one.and I hope y'all like this chapter.even though at present I dunno what's going to happen.I figure Harry will have a vision, or Jelly will have one she remembers, or something like that.we shall see. First she has to recover.so let's have a looksee.  
  
Harry silently led Jelly to a chair.and she sat in it obediently, and Harry sat down below her and looked up at her drooping head. "How did it happen?" he asked. "Well," said Jelly very shakily "Firstly it's not what you may think.it's much worse then that. This person.his name was.ummm.hmmm come to think of it I can't remember his name. Weird huh? He was at my old school and everything. But.one day the teacher paired us up to make this potion, and I got him. He said hello and everything he seemed very polite.but there was something he needed to do.and he didn't want to suffer with it himself, so he made me do it. "He made he potion, and gave the usual pick something up, and stuff like that.but he made an extra dosage and he bottled it. Then after lessons, he took it and went over to me. He was in complete control over me." Hermione, who was listening, thought that this potion reminded her of something.she wondered what it was. "So what did he make you do?" asked Harry. "He sent me over to the forest, and there was a person there: a girl, barely older then me. I pointed my wand at her.and I.I." Harry realised in shock. It was not what he thought. The person hadn't used the potion to do what was so easy to think.he'd used it to make Jelly murder someone.someone that obviously gave the other guy much hatred.so that he wouldn't have to feel guilty. Instead Jelly would. "What happened after that?" "Well he took the other potion, and I remembered everything I had done.and the girl looking terrified as I did it. I don't even know how I was able to perform that curse-" Harry's scar suddenly gave a slight irritation. It wasn't painful.it was just odd. Must've been a back-up of something. "-but I was able to, and now I'm suffering. Something was weird about that though." Harry's ears perked up. "What?" "After that day, I realised my powers, and that's when I began using them. I've always had them, but never used them. It was weird.but that's what happened." Hermione was still listening. Ron was too but he was just confused. Hermione was able to figure out however that the potion had triggered something in Jelly's mind, or rather the actions of the potion, and Jelly discovered that her Powers could be put to use, to defend herself, for her magic, and most importantly to help others. "So now I use my powers fluently.that is when I started getting the funny spasms of pain, but I feel that using my powers is helping others, so I intend to doit till I die.I owe everything to the person I killed." This somehow made Jelly feel lighter, that event of confession. Now she seemed to much more easily walking and talking, knowing that other people knew, and were not ashamed of her. She smiled much more and had much more fun then she did before, if that were possible. The trio found this very reassuring.it showed that she did not dwell on the past. One day Jelly and Harry were arriving back from a Quidditch practice, and they were laughing themselves stupid (Fred and George had done something to the Quaffle during the last 10 minutes of practice. The chasers were beside themselves with fury when they found out.mind you they had looked like idiots when they found it impossible to grip the Quaffle properly) and Ron and Hermione were cursing at their homework until they found that out. Then they laughed aswell. Jelly was now laughing so hard she had to grip Harry's shoulder to stop herself from falling onto the floor. This wasn't unusual, she often did that when she was laughing, but this time Harry felt something. His scar. It had given him a jolt, like an electric shock. That's odd.I wonder what caused that, he thought. I'm sure I didn't imagine it. When Jelly had finally recovered (took about 10 minutes) he suggested to Harry that they should start their homework. He nodded and they settled themselves down to begin. "Hey Harry," said Jelly. "Can you pass me that parchment there?" "Yeah sure hear you go." As he passed it he felt another jolt. This is so weird, he thought. How come every time I touch Jelly, even the slightest, my scar shocks me? Is it a warning? Suddenly Harry closed his eyes.he was seeing something.and his scar was searing. "Master.what are you going to do next?" "Well, I have to kill Harry of course.and I think I've figured out how." "Really master?" "Yes Wormtail. Did you doubt me?" "No of course not.I'm just glad you were so able to figure out how so soon." "Hmmm." "Well master.how will you do it?" "Harry has a connection.with someone, or will soon. I found out that.if I kill the vulnerable person; Harry's connection with no suitable protection herself, Harry will fall too.it's such a strong connection that one cannot live without the other." "What sort of connection is it master?" "A very powerful one.indeed they're connected by some kind of power, some kind of ability-"  
  
Harry's eyes opened HE looked down at his work without seeing it.what was that? What did Voldemort mean He was connected with someone with an unknown Power? His stomach gave a frightening lurch when he thought of it...this could not be good. 


	5. Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge I figured that if anyone was actually bothering to read my fanfic they would have read 4 chapters and would be dying for more...but because the damn site finds the need to screw up all the time I've had a bit of a problem putting more chapters on it...so I figured that to make up for it I would write you all another chapter to make up for it.  
  
Now be warned...this chapter is going to be exciting...when it comes to revenge, this is one chapter you will not, any of you, be willing to miss...ahhh it's a page turner all right.  
  
Anyway less talking more...writing???  
  
October was here, and with that so was Halloween. The foursome were all looking very forward to this...especially because it was announced that a Hogsmeade trip was scheduled for that day. Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at Jelly when they first read this message. Jelly, appearing as though she could read minds (which she probably could) said that she was allowed to go. As soon as she said that though she suddenly cried out loud. "Ouch!" Harry turned around just to see Draco Malfoy walking past, looking very pleased with himself. Just like him, thought Harry shaking his head. Ever since Malfoy had managed to control Jely and she had been so defenceless against it, malfoy had developed his usual I-am-so-great attitude towards the foursome, and in doing so caused jelly a lot of anger. Harry could feel it. "He really needs a good talking to," said Jelly at that moment. "Yeah, well I wouldn't recommend another wall slam Jelly...you have to be original...especially in Potions class so Snape is too awed to give you detention. I do however recommend something...if for our enjoyment rather then anything else." Ron was the one that said that. Clearly he was hoping for Jelly to do some real damage. The four of them strolled back to the common room and sat down in a corner. They all seemed to have developed their own positions in that corner. Ron would usually stand, Hermione would sit on a chair, and Harry and Jelly would usually sit on a table. It was Jelly that brought out this habit. She said it made her feel higher. Harry had to agree...mind you he and Jelly were the shortest, so anything could make him feel high. Hermione suddenly gasped. She'd been gazing airlessly around and her eyes brought focus on Harry and Jelly, who were talking about Quidditch tactics. They stopped to look at her. "What?" "You two. It's unbelievable. The similarities between you are uncanny." Harry and Jelly looked at each other. Neither of them really gave two hoots about how they looked, but they had always agreed that they looked kind of similar. It was just weird though, because they knew how similar they looked, it seemed so much like they were related. Jelly took the homorous approach. "I dunno Hermione...if it is true I got the good looks." Ron laughed at that. Hermione glared at him...but then laughed too. "Still though, isn't it weird? You two are so clearly not related but you look so similar. you're identical heights, you both have the same sort of hair. The only difference is your eyes really." "My eyes work at least," said Jelly. The subject wasn't perused any further, mainly because there was a slight distraction. Neville had run straight into the common room, looking extremely scared about something. "What's up Neville?" Neville turned to stare at Harry. "Malfoy. He came over to me asking if I knew where Jelly was, so of course I said no, so he tried to hex me for being such an idiot. I had to run for dear life to get away." "Hmmm," said Jelly. "Why would Malfoy be looking for me?" "Probably to try and hex you for being as good at Potions as he pretends to be...or for just being you," siad Ron. "You may want to check it out though. The rest of us will use the invisibility Cloak andbe ready for whatever he plans to do." "OK...thanks Neville...I'll hex him for you OK?" Neville smiled. "All right."  
  
10 minutes later jelly was walking, apparantly alone, along the grounds. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the invisibility clock, dying of curiosity. Hermione finally had enough. "Accio Malfoy." Within seconds Malfoy was flying towards them. Jelly smiled. Hermione was very goos at summoning. "You wanted to see me Malfoy? Or according to Neville at least." "Yes. I'm glad to see you are alone. (the trio snickere silently) I need to ask you something." "Oh?" said Jelly looking politely curious. "What then?" "Your power. Where did you get it?" "I don't know...I've always had it. Why do you ask?" "Because I need it." Harry, Ron and Hermione were all suddenly shocked. Why did Malfoy need Jellys power? Why would he need it? he has no purpose for it." Jelly guessed what they were thinking "Why do you need it Malfoy?" "You can't tell anyone mind...and you have to give the power to me if I tell." "Malfoy I can't give my power to anyone. It's impossible, it stays a part of me forever. The only person that could possibly take it from me is someone that feels what I feel...knows what I'm feeling...you can't have it, because only one person holds such power and I know who that is." Harrys stomach gave a lurch...did she know... "Sorry Malfoy no can do. Besides knowing how pathetically evil you are you'd use it only for evil." "But you don't understnad...I really need it--" "And I can't give it to you...I see you don't understand that. See you later." With that Jelly raised her hand and banished malfoy back to the Slytherin common room. The trio took off the Cloak. "What was that about?" asked Ron "I dunno...probably planning to do something evil...not that it matters I can only give my powers to one person." "Do you know who that person is?" that was Hermione "Yes." "Hmmm...(Hermione was in great thought here) that gives me an idea. Do we know this person?" Jelly looked shocked. She began stuttering like never before...looking all around her, before finally muttering "No...he's from...my old school." "Never mind then. Come on we better be going back." They all walked back over to Gryffindor tower, Harry very lost. He knew jelly was lying. The way she answered. He felt her...he felt her knowing that he was the person that she could share her powers with. Why didn't she tell him? he had to find out. They were all back in the common room. Hermione and Ron were working on homework, (Why is it that they seem to have so much of it?) and jelly was reading. Harry walked over to her. "Jelly?" "Hmmm?" "Can I ask you something?" Jelly looked up at him and put the book down. "Sure Harry what is it?" "Why did you lie?" A bit more straight forward then would be expected, but hey, he was curious. Jelly looked at him again...looking kind of frightened, but at the same time it seemed as though she knew she had to answer. She sighed deeply. "Sit down harry," she said patting the spot next to her. Harry sat, feeling very curious. "Harry, I knew, ever since I first met you, that there was something about you, that was different." Harry nodded. Seemed simple enough. Jelly continued. "Anyway, When I was having my, errr, near nervous breakdown (Harry smiled feebly) I noticed you couldn't come near me. It was like you were in a huge storm despite that fact that it wasn't even windy in the common room. That's when I figured it out." "Figured out what?" "We have a connection. There's something about us that makes us connected." Harry paused to think about his. "Does that mean that we're, like, related?" "In a sense. We're not blood relatives, at least I don't think so...but there might be something in both our family histories, something really deep, like maybe our families joined to fight something, a really bad dark force...who knows. But we are connected. Harry thought he heard a little bell ringing inside his head, but he pushed it out of his mind, this was too astonnishing to care about anything else. "Is this bad?" "No. We can still be perfectly normal of course...it's jsut that we'll feel each others emotions. In a way it's a good thing, because it helps us understand each other, and help each other if we have any problems, emotionally." Harry decided to leave then, and excused himself. He had to think about this...it was all very strange...  
  
Halloween came very nicely into the scheme of Hogwarts. It all smelled very nice in the morning and the foursome were looking very forward to going to Hogsmeade. Ron, Harry and Jelly were all eager to get into Zonko's...feeling as though they had to keep up Fred and Georges noble work. Ron had siad that they may be there that day. 'Stocking up for their joke shop apparantly," and that would be all well and good having a chat with them...Jelly needed their advice on how best to annoy Filch. Hermione of course wanted to be boring but that was her choice. So they were in Honeydukes stocking up on everyhting they'd run out of, when they heard something, someone talking. Jelly decided to check it out so she walked quietly around. As she did that...soethng in Harrys mind clicked. He was suddenly hearing Jelly. This was all very strange...but he grasped not the strangenese but rather the fact that he was hearing what she was hearing. "Hi Jelly," he muttered. "Harry! Can you hear me? I was hoping you'd be able to do that." "Did you know this could happen?" "Something about the connection. Anyway this is great you can tell Ron and Hermione what I am hearing." "OK." Jelly seemed to be walking off. "Ron, Hermione. I can hear Jelly. It's like having 2 walkie talkies." "Walkie Talkies?" that was Ron, but Hermione was excited. "That's strange Harry, but we can overlook that we have to see who was talking first." "Harry?" Jelly was trying to talk to him again. "Yeah?" he asked while Ron and Hermione listened. "Pay for the sweets and let's get out," Harry whispered to them. "Jelly do you know who it is?" "No. I'm at the shriecking Shack but I can't see...hold on." The trio walked out quickly...Harry concentrating. "Harry...I can hear them...lemme see...oh dear." "What?" "It's Malfoy." "Malfoy. That's just dandy now isn't it?" "Never mind that for now Harry gimme a sec." Ron and Hermione were looking vaguely concerned. "That'd be right...I wonder what he's saying." They're talking about somebody and laughing at them...I think you guys had better get over here...arrive seperately for good measure. Tell Hermione to go first." "Hermione get over to the Shrieking Shack, it's where Jelly is." Hermione wondered off. Harry was curious still. "Jelly who is it though that they're laughing about?" "Errr...you wouldn't want to know Harry." "I'm gonna find out anyway..." "Just send Ron over." "Your turn Ron," Ron walked off slowly. Harry listened at Jelly talking to Hermione. "Hey Hermione...Ummm, listen yourself...Harry you can come now...Hi Ron..." Harry was getting slightly confused but he came over aswell...when he did he snuck over to Jelly and weird walkie talkie connection seemed to go off. He felt kinda relieved. Now at least he could concentrate on Malfoy. He was talking rather loudly. "...so she wouldn't give it to me, said that she couldn't or something like that. I know the truth of course she wouldn't...despitre the fact that she's evil herself...she thinks she's all good pretending that she's not...I'm the only person that's figured it out, mind you, because Potter and Weasley are too stupid, Granger's too blinded and nobody else is close enough to her." Crabbe and Goyle, despite their stupidity, seemed to digest this. "How do you know that she's evil?" "She has the Mysterious Powers Crabbe. The only person that's ever had something like that is the Lord, and he only gives them to people that are as pure evil as he is, and are willing to do something great for him in return. It's obvious of course. She has to bring Potter over to him, so he can kill him." Harry was gawping. His eyes were like a fishes. Harry stared at her. Jelly looked at him, tears briming in her eyes. "You can't believe that Harry...please don't...I would never...please..." Harry couldn't keep on listening. He turned awayand walked back up to the castle, all the way in to Gryffinsor Tower, and into the common room. She sat down on a chair, his eyes were still popping. How could this be true...jelly couldn't be working for Voldemort...how could Malfoy come up with something like that. How could it be true. To his relief the walkie talkie thing didn't come back on...so he was able to sit in his chair and think...but he was suddenly overwhemingly tired. Despite the fact that it was nearly midday, he fell asleep. It was 6:00 at night when he awoke. The feast was to begin at seven. Natually he didn't want to go, not after hearing all that. All he could do was talk to Jelly. He took himself over to the Girls dormitories and was about to knock on the door when he heard voices. They were Hermione's and Jelly's. Harry listened curiously. "...it's not your fault Jelly." "Yes it is." "Why would Malfoy say something like that." There was a pause...then Jelly whispered "Because it's true." Harry nearly fainted but managed to pull himself together. Hermione felt much the same way. "But Jelly...what...WHY..." "Hermione. I'm an orphan. For most of my life I have been in Australia...only I haven't been for the past 3 years. I was captured. That potion we were working on, the one that Malfoy used to control me...the Surrender Solution...Voldemort used it...though he could have just used the Imperious curse I don't know why he bothered otherwise...to pull me into his control. He trained me, he brought out the Mysterious Powers in me, and he told me that I had to use them, to bring Harry to him, so he could exterminate him. I should have done it within the first month." It was awhile before Hermione was able to repky to this. Harry on the other hand was completely gobsmacked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.Jelly, a slave for Voldemort? How could it be possible.she was in Gryffindor, how did it work? Hermione then managed to reply. "Why didn't you do it then?" Jelly, Harry was sure, was looking at the ground and fidgeting, but she responded. "I couldn't do it. I couldn't, I didn't have the heart. When I first met Harry, as I've told him already, I felt a connection, something strange, something mysterious that connected us together, made us one. Voldemort trained me, he trained me to be evil, and feel no feelings that good people feel, like fear, like guilt, like love." Hary silently slid onto the floor. This was amazing. He couldn't believe it. "But Harry broke it, he destroyed the training," Jelly continued. "I felt something for him, and that was something that only a good person could feel, so I'm not pure evil anymore, and I can't bring Harry over to Voldemort. I don't want to." Harry walked away. He didn't want Hermione and Jelly to realise he'd been listening. He went down to the common room and sat in an armchair by the fire and looked at it, not really seeing anything. So Jelly was meant to work for Voldemorrt. Vodlemort brought out the Mysterious Powers, indeed that's what they're called, in her, and those Powers were meant to be used for evil, but Jelly couldn't use them for that, because of him. Harry sat silently in the chair for what was at least half an hour, thinking about it. Then he heard a voice. "Harry?" Jelly had come in. Harry looked at her, then moved over to a lounge, so that she could sit next to him. It was a while before Jelly managed to speak. "I sensed you outside you realise." Harry looked at her. It seemed obvious, he wondered why he didn't think of that. "OK." Jelly looked at him seriously. "Aren't you mad? Don't you have something to say?" "No." "Why is that?" Harry thought about it for a minute, then said "Because you said, you couldn't do it." "I intended to." "But you couldn't. You said it's because of the connection, but something like that never stopped any of Voldemort's supporters before. What was it really Jelly? What is it that prevents you from taking me to Voldemort?" Jelly looked at her knees, then at the ground, then the material on the lounge they were sitting on. Then she drew breath. "It's just...you, Harry. I couldn't be evil to you, and I don't know why. It may be the connection, it may be something else...I don't know. I just wish he didn't...control me..." "Control you?" Harry's brow furrowed. "What do you mean by that?" "Do you want to know what I'm feeling Harry? Every single day I don't bring you over to Voldemort, it becomes more unbearable. It's worse then a power overdose. It's continuous, and it hurts, all over. There's no way to stop it...none at all...because I can't be evil...I feel for you Harry, and that means I have some good in me; I'm not pure evil anymore. Voldemort senses that, and he knows, that's why he hurts me." Harry took all of this in. "Can you show me show it feels?" Too late. Jelly had just grasped his hand. The connection between them intensified. He could feel what she was feeling...it was like someone was beating her constantly, continuously hard, mixed with the same pressure of trying to get out of...everything. It was the most horrible thing that Harry had ever felt in his life. It was like a continuous Cruciatus curse. Then it stopped. Jelly had let go. She looked at Harry, and he saw with relish that her eyes were bloodshot and she was sweating all over. "Jelly...I...I had no idea...how can he do this to you?" "I don't kow Harry. He's Voldemort, he can do whatever he pleases to his slaves. I feel it, all the time, and it's killing me. If he keeps on going like this, I don't know how long I have left, but it's not long. I fight it, but it becomes too much...I just want it to go..." Harry looked at her. He wandered what he could do...and whether he could help...he could try something...  
  
suddenly harry woke up.  
  
OK...he thought. That was weird. Was it a preminition? He'd have to ask Jelly if it was real...  
  
he forgot about it by the next morning.  
  
what do you think guys? for background information from where he stopped listening in on Jelly and Hermione's conversation, is where it turns into a dream...Harry will end up helping Jelly next chapter...and that preminition was real. All is revealed next chapter...stay tuned! 


	6. Christmas

Chapter 7: Christmas OK so I'm not good with chapter names.  
  
Anyway if you have read this story you probably think by now that it sucks.and I have to agree with you. It's too emotional.with Jelly's problems and such. Well this chapter is going to be.like that (sorry people) but all the same it's a major part of the story. Just for safe keeping there are no dreams in this chapter.  
  
So I'll keep going now.  
  
Christmas was coming. It was very clear everywhere.all the snow coming down and the ghosts singing Christmas Carols. The foursome were all having a good time, though Harry was beginning to feel slightly apprehensive.he could sense Jelly's power, it was getting strong again. He hoped it would be all right, but he was getting too distracted to ask her about it; his homework was creeping up on him. In addition to that was the Quidditch. Their first match of the year had been played some time ago, against Ravenclaw. They'd won very well.and Ravenclaw were defenceless against Jelly's Keeping. Cho Chang had made sure to come over and ask her about it. She told her the truth; that she'd been training since first year. "It was great though," Cho remarked. "You probably would have made an excellent Seeker. Never mind, you all still got Harry. Congratulations." She had given Harry a wink and walked off, which made him go scarlet. Jelly made sure to smirk at him for a long time afterwards. Anyway everything was going fine all around.except maybe for the Slytherins case.as was evident one Potions lesson. Once again Snape had them working on some extremely complicated Potion that only Jelly and Hermione were really able to understand, not that Snape gave them credit for it. Ron was nearing extreme frustration, because unlike Harry, he couldn't read the minds of either of the girls. "Hermione, how are you meant to do this again? I don't get it." "Ron, it's not that hard. You shave them like this, and then you finely grind the other half, there like that." "Seems so pointless to worry about all of that though." "Hey I didn't make this Potion." "Jelly," said Harry suddenly. "Your mind isn't telling me, what is this Potion supposed to do?" "Considered listening to the teacher once in awhile Harry? This potion is meant to provoke anger. What it will do is make you suddenly launch an attack on someone that you have a mean grudge against. It can power you up, but only if you have enough will, enough hatred to begin with." Harry became a bit worried. "We don't have to test it do we?" Jelly looked up.she hadn't thought of that. She looked over at the Slytherins. "Uh-oh." Harry could see her looking uneasily at Malfoy, who's Potion was almost ready. He leant over to her and whispered "I think you should try a retaliation approach. Fortunately my potion is ready." Jelly, still looking at Malfoys potion, nodded "All right." "Just don't get me to use yours," said Harry. "I'll begin going after Voldemort." Jelly smiled. "It only works in a secluded area, like a classroom." Harry dished out some of his potion. "Here's hoping that the Dungeons won't end up in a shambles." "Here you go." Harry handed her the potion. Malfoy's was ready. He was about to try it. "Now." Jelly drank the potion as fast as she could. Took about 15 seconds. She put down the tumbler. After about a minute Harry approached her cautiously. "How do you feel?" Jelly didn't hear him. She was looking again at Malfoy. Her eyes had this look about them.they reminded Harry forcefully of Dumbledores when he was angry.but this was beyond anger.it really was. Hermione looked at her and immediately flinched. "Harry do you really think you should have made her test it?" "Trust me. Get your wand ready for repairs." Snape was approaching them. "Do you 2 find something more important then your potion making?" "Well yes actually." Said Harry, very daring. "Jelly's just tested mine, and it must be working because there's only 10 seconds left." "Until what Potter?" "Until she does whatever she will on Malfoy." Snape suddenly jerked his head in Jelly's direction. Harry could tell he was worried." Too late. Jelly had launched. She'd thrust her hand forward and was controlling Malfoy with whatever she could.which is quite a lot. Malfoy was retaliating, he was taking out his wand. Jelly had stood up, and she was walking slowly away from her table. Malfoy was suspended slightly in the air. He didn't seem worried.just angry. He hit her straight away with the Banishing charm. She flew all the way across the room, proving that the potion had powered Malfoy up at least. Harry had never seen him this angry before. It didn't match up to Jelly however. She was up to using her Powers. She summoned a knife into her hand, and hurled it at him. He managed to duck last millisecond, but not before retaliating with a knife throw too. She vanished.and appeared right next to him. "You'll be sorry," she said, before summoning him to another wall.near the ceiling. The whole class was watching now.it was a big grudge all right. Hermione was reparing things that had broken. Meanwhile Jelly was standing in the centre of the room, her eyes almost red. With an almighty swoop she brought him down to the floor, and the noise shook the walls. Everyone flinched.that would have hurt, but she wasn't done, she continued doing it. Malfoy wasn't able to do anything, despite his anger. It was incredible.it reminded Harry forcefully of Professor Moody during 4th year. Harry figured he better restrain her. They were still connected, though only just because most of Jelly's mind was focused on hatred. Harry could read signs of "I hate him so much", "How dare he do this", "I am so angry". Harry concentrated with all his might on getting his thoughts across to her. He heard a reply. "But Harry, he deserves to die. He does not deserve to live, he's evil." "Yes I know Jelly, but you're going to get in trouble. You took this for revenge against him right? Look at him, I think you've had plenty of revenge against him.he's not going to try anything for awhile." Jelly, Harry thought, glimpsed over him for a second, and, through quite unappropriate while he was in mid-air, she let go. Malfoy fell flat on his face. Hermione repaired the last damaged obstacle. Malfoy was still angry, very angry, and was about to retaliate but Hermione put him into a body-bind.for safe-keeping. She went over to Harry and told him that the potion wears off after awhile. He felt awfully releaved, because Jelly still looked murderous. Anyway, weeks later near Christmas time the foursome found that they could laugh at it. Jelly could remember it, but it was odd, she said. She felt like an entirely different person when she was using it. Soon they discovered that another Hogsmeade trip was being planned. The October one had not been very nice, so the foursome planned to enjoy this one, and that they did. They bought all their Christmas presents (Jelly had suggested to Ron that he should get some of those weird tasting lollies and disguise them, which Ron thought was an excellent idea) they went for a drink at the 3 Broomsticks, and found out about a new blend that was being worked on.and it tasted really nice.they weren't allowed to ask what was in it however.and they visited the post office, and all the owls. It was a very nice trip.and nothing strange at all happened.for once.  
  
At last, Christmas came. Harry was woken up by Jelly.who chose a great plan of action.jumping on his bed and hooting like an owl. Good thing Ron was the only other person in the dormitory, because the shout Harry gave could have woken the dead. Well, thought Harry as Jelly flew from the room screaming in laughter, at least she's cheerful enough. He then approached his presents with great joy, just as Jelly entered again, followed by Hermione. They'd brought their presents with them. Harry opened his with relish. Mrs Weasley had sent him the usual jumper and food parcel; Ron had given him a new quidditch book, this one talking about new tactics and how to master them. Jelly had got the same thing. Hermione had given them an assortment of Honeydukes sweets.all the good ones, and Sirius, wherever he was, had sent him a new watch. When he put it on, Harry noticed that it flashed a little, and it had other devices added to it. Harry turned to the note Sirius had left him. Hello Harry. Merry Christmas!!!! I remembered when I last saw you that you didn't have a watch, so I thought that you would like this one.I read somewhere that it can sometimes tell the future. Anyway I'll be coming to see you this year, sooner then you think. Won't say anymore.hope you're well. Sirius He'd be coming to see me, thought Harry. Well.I hope he's ll right, whatever he's doing. SMASH! "Oops!" Harry looked around. Jelly had waved her hand carelessly, and it caused a display nearby to smash. That's interesting, thought Harry, don't you have to be concentrating a little bit to use those powers? Jelly repaired the display immediately. "Hey Harry. There's a heap of snow outside.are you up to it?" Harry smiled. Jelly had told him about this sport that they played in Australia. What they would do is bewitch the ground before them to be extra slippery, and not wet, and they would have races down the mountain. Harry had tried it before, but Jelly had a bet going.and it was money.or embarrassment.whatever the winner chose. Harry was up to it, and jelly was fired up. That's how they spent the morning. It wasn't long before Harry got the idea, and soon he was making Jelly do really weird things, like run around the great lake singing as loud as she could, or actually stepping onto the great lake (it was ice) or dancing while being suspended in the air for the whole world to see. Jelly really enjoyed embarrassing herself that morning. Harry was only allowed to pay money, not that he cared.he hated embarrassment. Lunch was great of course. The usual turkeys and wizard crackers. It was amusing watching all the things that came out of them. Fred and George were telling everybody about these weird lollies they'd gotten that morning by an anonymous giver.turned out they were weird tastes in Honeydukes bewitched to look like chocolate frogs. Ron had to hide from their view because he was laughing so hard. People on the staff table were looking very happy.which was nice, considering things happening in the outside world that only they knew about. The afternoon was spent by having this massive snowball fight. Everybody that wasn't a Slytherin came over and all joined in the fun. It was outrageous. It lasted for, like, 4 hours. It was a mixture of hide-and- seek. Hermione had this idea of making the snowballs invisible.which turned out quite well.the Gryffindors slaughtered the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs every round. When the snowballs that weren't invisible became hard to see, they all decided to call it a night. Still chuckling at their last attack, the trio entered to common room, settled down in their usual corner and Ron and Hermione began a game of Wizards chess. Harry knew that this would lead to arguments galore. He'd begun to believe that they actually enjoyed the argument.though he had no idea why. Smiling to himself he looked around for Jelly, to challenge her in a game of Quidditch trivia, a game they'd invented, but he couldn't see her anywhere. Come to think of it it was only the trio that had entered the common room together, not the foursome. "Hey guys?" Ron and Hermione, who had been looking at each other, on the verge of an argument, looked up. "What?" "Do any of you know where Jelly is?" "No." Harry couldn't delve on their unison, but instead said "I'm gonna go look for her. She might be in her dorm. See ya." Harry was already halfway up the stairs when he heard voices below.must they argue every time they play chess? Harry was about to open the door to Jelly's dormitory when he heard a crash.a very loud one. It seemed to be coming from his own dormitory.odd, the only person apart from him that was living in there at the moment was Ron, and he was downstairs arguing about pawns to Hermione. He approached the door and opened it, immediately having to duck. Jelly was there, and completely out of control, as was the room. Stuff lay strewn everywhere, most of it in a million pieces, including the beds. Jelly's hair was all over her face, her clothes were hanging loosely around her. (don't panic everyone I mean they were messy and kinda torn) her eyes were like totally bloodshot, and had the same kinda evil in them that they had when she was controlling Malfoy. "Jelly. What.what have you done.what happened?" "Harry?" Jelly looked at her, appearing kinda dazed. "It's happening again, the overpower.but it's worse.it's.it's." "With a wave of her hand Jelly had smashed every single window in the dormitory. Harry with relish got out his wand and muttered "reparo" about a million times while pointing at objects around the room. Jelly was lying down on one of the beds. She seemed to have got control of herself.but her eyes were shut really tight. Harry came over to her and sat down on the bed next to hers. The vibes she was giving off were very harsh, as they were last time, and Harry's hair was blowing relentlessly. The door closed in the non-existant wind. Jelly lay there for a minute.until the vibes seemed to subside just a little. She sat up, though shakily. "Harry.usually by now I would hve had a preminition, but I'm not getting one." Harry nodded. He didn't know where this was leading. Harry.I dunno if I ever told you, but I knew you were listening, that night when I revealed I was evil, or meant to be, but I couldn't be." Something clicked in Harry's mind.the dream! He'd had a dream. She'd told him everything, shown her the other branch of pain she feels. Was it like a premonition? He didn't know. "Yes Jelly.I know.I had a dream about it." "A dream? Well that makes sense. Anyway Harry, remember when I told you that there's no way to get rid of it?" "Yes." "I was wrong. I found a way." Harry looked at her. "Really?" "Yes." "Well then what are you waiting for. Do it. I'll help you if you like." "The thing is Harry.it involves you." Now that was interesting. How could it involve him. Was it the connection? "What do you mean?"  
  
"You and I are connected Harry, in our minds. That means as well that, you posess the Mysterious Powers." "What? I.I.posess.how does that work?" "There is a way.the thing is, Voldemort trained me too much; I have too much of the Powers, but I can share them.with you." "Me? Why not someone else? Is it the connection?" "Perhaps. But there's something else. It can only be shared by a great friend. You're the best friend I've ever had Harry.there has to be a strong relationship in the soul for it to work. "Right. If I agree to.do this.what will happen to me." "You'll have the Mysterious Powers." "Will I feel pain?" "No." Harry thought about all of this for a minute. Then he said "And I'll get rid of your pain?" "Yes." "All of it?" "Yes." Harry then said "Well I don't care otherwise. Let's do this. What do we have to do?" "Come here." Harry went over to her. The vibes seemed to be going down already. Jelly took his hand in hers, and said "Concentrate on.the Power." You'll feel something, like a jolt, or see something." Harry looked down at their hands. He concentrated on.he didn't really know, but it felt like the Mysterious Powers, so that's what he thought about. Then suddenly he saw something from between their hands.like some kind of purple smoke. Then he felt it. A jolt. It was like an electric shock. A powerful one. It went to his brain, and numbed it. Then he fainted. He thought he heard Jelly do the same. "Harry.Harry, wake up." "Wh-what?" Harry rose. He was on the floor in his dormitories. Ron was looking at him. He appeared kinda anxious. Hermione was coaxing Jelly up. Harry noticed that Jelly seemed a bit white. "Harry. What happened?" "I.something.hang on.what.Jelly.Jelly did it work?" Jelly arose more profoundly then. She turned to look at Harry, then said "Why don't you see.concentrate on an object, like that case there, and wave your hand like this." She demonstrated. Harry, still doubtful, looked at the object, and waved his hand. SMASH! It blew up, like completely. Harry looked shocked.but then, as though he knew what to do, he reversed the action, and the vase came back, good as new." Ron and Hermione looked like statues of shock. It was awhile before Hermione managed to speak. "Harry.but Harry.how.why.what?" "Ron was along similar leads. "How did you guys do this? How did you give Harry your powers Jelly?" Jelly looked, amazed, at Harry, as she responded. "Harry and I are connected, as you know, so we were able to transfer the powers. Now he shares my powers, and neither of us feel pain, at all, anymore." This lead the Ron and Hermione asking a bunch of questions, which Jelly happily answered, but Harry was distracted. When he used that power, it made him feel.great, sensational.but also kind of evil. He wondered what was up with that.  
  
  
  
So there y'are everyone! Harry's got the Mysterious Powers. How will this all add up? We will just have to wait and see.  
  
By the way cheer sanybody that actually replied.because I don't get reviews very often :'( 


End file.
